


"Have you been.. Drinking..."

by Supernatural_Slut1314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Slut1314/pseuds/Supernatural_Slut1314
Summary: Sam had gone out with a few friends only to return drunk and Dean is going to show him a lesson





	

Dean was frustrated and worried. Sam had been out for hours! It was already midnight! 

John was out on a case three cities away which meant that Dean had to take care of his fifth teen year old brother, though that was completely out of the question.

Loud laughing and giggling could be heard from outside of the motel room which alarmed Dean because he could hear Sam. Sam was there with a bunch of scrubby girls. It made his belly churn.

Once the giggling and laughing had faded away, keys could be heard. 

Dean stood with his arms crossed against his chest as his little brother stumbled in. 

Sam had shut the door before looking up to Dean. He let out a hiccup before smiling and chirping. "Dean!" A second later, Sam had threw himself at his older brother.

Dean's angry frown turned in to a confused frown as he caught his brother in his arms. "Sammy?" He mumbled looking down to the other

Sam was lightly giggling as he looked up to Dean with half lidded eyes. "Missed you Dean." He hummed out

Sam reacked of Vodka, the smell lingered around his breath and Dean couldn't help but grip the back of Sam's shirt.

"Have... You been... Drinking?" 

Sam hiccuped. "Maaaaybe." He smiled only to lean closer to Dean.

Dean couldn't help but stare at Sam's swollen bubblegum lips. They looked so kissable. So soft... 

"What's wrong Dean?" A low purr followed Sam's words. And before Dean knew it. Sam was kissing Dean's neck and cheek.

"Sam. Stop this.." Dean mumbled as he tried his best not to throw Sam on to the bed and just fuck him in to the matress.

Sam had dragged his tongue from Dean's pulse point on his neck all the way up to Dean's ear lobe. "Aren't you going to punish me for drinking?" Sam whispered.

That did it for Dean.

"Fucking hell, Sam." Dean growled. He had grabbed Sam's arse through his jeans and gave it a good, hard squeeze. "I'll teach you a lesson or two." He smirked before leaning down and sinking his teeth in to the soft skin of his brother's neck.

Sam let out a yelp of pleasure as his hips jolted. "Please fuck me Dean." Sam begged breathlessly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Dean pulled back. A string of silva connecting Sam's neck to Dean's lips. A smirk crept it's way on to the elder Winchester 's lips as he looked down to Sam. Running his thumb over Sam's bottom lip. "Do you wanna ride Baby Boy?" He purred.

Sam whimpered and nodded. "Yes..." He mumbled as his lips hung open after his words.

"Good boy." Dean teased as he lent towards Sammy and nibbled at his bottom lip.

Sam melted in to the feeling. Letting moans flow from his lips. But as this was happening Sam was struggling to undo Dean's trousers.

Dean chuckled and helped his oh so innocent brother. Once Dean had his trousers off he pulled back. "Strip." He demanded and with in a second Sam had already took his top off

Dean knew this was bad. Fucking your underaged brother when his drunk. But. The temptation was to much.

Once they where both naked, Dean was sat on the edge of the bed with Sam straddling his hips.

Lips interwined and battling each other. Moans and groans replaced the battle cries.

Sam had pulled away to catch his breath only to rock his hips back in to Dean's member. "H..Hurry up..." Sam begged. 

Dean bit his bottom lip. "Don't blame me if you have sore hips in the morning Sammy." Dean growled as he placed his hands on Sam's waist, to keep them still of course, and began to push himself in to his brother.

Jesuse he was tight. Maybe Dean should of streached Sam out before hand...

Sam had let out a long, loud cried of both pleasure and pain, but mostly pain, as Dean had finally pushed himself all the way in.

"Fuck..." Dean growled as he laid back on to the bed. "Just move when your ready Baby Boy."

Sam nodded as he placed his hands on Dean's chest and began to slowly lift his hips and push then back down.

Dean had bit his bottom lip hard. He was so tempted to just slam in to Sam but he didn't want to hurt his baby brother.

After a few minutes of getting used to Dean's length, Sam had a hold both of Dean's hands as he bounced up and down letting moans leave his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea on what I'm doing so enjoy the unfinished porn I wrote.  
> Love yall 


End file.
